Flash lamps tend to be the light engine of choice for high performance flash and arc lamp applications such as medical and industrial spectroscopy, laser pumping, digital and studio photography, warning beacons and strobes, stroboscopic and effect lighting. Generally speaking, Xenon and Krypton flash lamps are confined arc flash lamps which typically produce microsecond to millisecond duration pulses of broadband light of high radiant intensities. Capable of operating at high repetition rates, these flash lamps typically can generate light over a continuous spectrum from ultraviolet to infrared.
Some flash lamp designs can be structurally complex and difficult and costly to manufacture. Improvements are needed.